the secret admirer
by missisaac
Summary: harry gets a letter for his birthday who can it be from? will everyone find out his preferences? who is his admirer? will be slash means male/male.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is going to be a slash story. This means m/m. This is my first time writing a Fic. Thank you mrscakeakajane for the help. Hope you all enjoy it

chapter 1

On a summers night, the clock showed one minute to midnight on 30th of July. In a pristine looking house in private drive, sat Harry in his bedroom concentrating on the clock waiting for it to struck. 'One more minute until I am officially an adult in the wizarding world.' Harry thought happily.

The clock showed midnight. "Happy birthday harry." Harry said to himself happily. 'I am now a adult, can finally use magic outside of school.' Harry thought excitedly.

Harry rushed towards the constant tapping at the window to let in Pig, Errol, a post office owl, an owl he didn't recognise and Hedwig laden down with packages.

Harry relieved Pig first of his packages and let Pig fly around hyperactively and get water from the stand in the corner of the room, whilst he opened his letter and package.

Harry stares at the wrapping wrapped around his present savouring the bright colours. Once the package was open, he looked inside to see a book on quidditch history and a bag of his favourite flavoured sweets. He carefully his present on his worn bed so he could open his letter.

**Harry,**

**Happy birthday. Your finally a adult, you can finally use magic without being worried about being expelled. I hope those dreadful muggle family of yours are treating you alright? Did you hear we coming to pick you up at 11am today? Hermione is coming to join us as well. I hope you enjoy your present thought this would keep you happy and having something to read. See you later today.**

**Ron.**

He smiled excitedly, after reading the letter from Ron. Harry turned turned towards the post office owl that was perched on windowsill looking out the window. 'This looks like it's from my other best friend Hermoine.' Harry happily relieved the package from the owl allowing the owl to fly through the window.

Harry tentatively opened the package. Inside were three books. One was on wizarding customs. 'This will be very handy, to help understand the customs of the world.' Harry thought excitedly.

Second book was a book on the dark arts and how to defend against them.

Third book was on a love story. Harry reads the blurb on the back of the book. 'This seems interesting it's a love story between two males. Wonder if she realises the significant of this.' Harry thought worriedly and excited at same time.

Harry lays the books next to Ron's presents.

**Harry,**

**Happy 17th birthday. Hope you have a good one. I hear your coming to the burrow later today, I will see you there. I will be arriving there at 1pm. I hope you enjoy the books. I know you don't know much about the wizarding customs, so thought this be a good book to get you. The last book I thought would be a good light read for you. Don't worry your secret is safe with me.**

**Hermione.**

Harry smiled appreciatively at the letter hinting that she knows his secret but won't tell anyone.

He walked over to Errol who was swaying on the window sill from tiredness being an old owl, picking him up lightly he put him in hedwig's cage to get some rest.

Harry returned to his bed and looked at the letter and package what came with Errol. Harry tentatively opened the package, and looked inside to see a wizarding watch. This watch is like a muggles watch but with more arms and faces. Harry looked at it more closely and read the arms what showed names of people. Around the outside there were words instead of numbers. 'This is really nice now I can see if everyone is ok.' Harry thought whilst smiling.

Harry turned to the letter and opened it.

**Harry.**

**Happy 17th birthday. I hope you like the watch it is wizarding tradition to give a wizarding watch to your son or daughter on their 17th birthday. Ron got one as well for his birthday. This is usually given by the parents. I and Arthur both see you as one of our sons. Don't forget to be ready for the arrival of the order to bring you to us. Will see you soon**

**Molly and Arthur.**

Harry sighed wishfully. 'I am glad they see me as their son. I see them as surrogate family. This is really nice presents.' harry thought.

Harry turned to the last owl. What was a lovely night black colour. "Aren't you pretty. You remind me of someone who I think is very handsome, even if no one else thinks so. Shame he will never see me for me, but always see me as my father." Harry talked to the owl.

Harry took the parchment from the owl and opens the letter and reads.

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**I think you're beautiful,**

**I can't stop thinking of you.**

**Happy birthday. I hope you have a joyous birthday.**

**From**

**Your secret admirer.**

Harry rereads the letter excitedly not recognising the hand writing, hoping it was from a guy, and daydreaming it was from the one guy he liked.

Harry put his presents and letter into his trunk and went over to his bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

A/N: hope you enjoyed this. I have edited it recently. Feel free to leave a review


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Harry blearily woke up, searching for his glasses on the bedside table after hearing someone open the many locks on his door his family insists he has.

"Boy, get out of bed and make breakfast for me and Dudley. I cannot wait until your lazy bum has left this house for the last time." Uncle Vernon bellowed from the doorway as he was too large to fit through the door without going sideways.

Harry jumped from the dingy bed, rushing to put on too big clothes on to try and appease his uncle.

Harry rushed down the stairs into the kitchen getting all ingredients out to make the big breakfast. He grabs his wand from its holder on his arm and with a simple swish, flick and spell of his holly wand the ingredients started mixing together whilst he took a seat at the round table.

.

"So when are the freaks coming to get you then, Boy?" Uncle Vernon shouted angrily from the living room remembering his hate for the wizards.

"The Weasley's will be coming in 2 hours to come get me sir." Harry explained happily.

Harry carried on sitting watching the food. Harry turned off the charm when food was ready. "Breakfast is ready Uncle Vernon and Dudley." Harry called out to get their attention over the TV.

Uncle Vernon and Dudley came waddling into the room sitting down making the chairs groan under them waiting for him to serve them.

Harry carried over the food to the table and went to start putting the ingredients away waiting for more instructions.

"You may go pack your stuff boy, do not forget anything as I will be burning your stuff if you leave anything behind you worthless freak." Uncle Vernon sneered at Harry.

Harry quietly went over to the cupboard under the stairs, using Alohomora on the locks covering the door. Harry pulled his trunk out, turning his hand on the trunk using Wingardium Leviosa making it float in front up the stairs.

Harry looked at the clock, excitedly grabbing his stuff from all over the room and under the floor board where he hides his invisibility cloak, homework for the summer and his diary so his family does not find them and lock them away.

Harry opened his diary to a new page and began writing.

**Today i finally became an adult. I can finally use magic without fear of being expelled from Hogwarts. At midnight I received my usual presents from Hermione Ron and Molly. I really enjoyed the wizarding watch I got from Molly. I also had a letter from a secret admirer I wonder who it is from. I hope it is a male, tall dark and snarky. A guy can dream cant he? It's not like the Potions Professor would have any interest in me. Damn. Why does he have to be so sexy even when he sneers and glares at me? Also not forgetting his voice what is silky smooth even when he berates you. Just another hour before Weasely's come and gets me.**

Harry hid his diary his homework and invisibility cloak along with his presents all except wizarding customs book opening it from the first page he sat down on the bed and started reading.

He was so engrossed in the customs on gay relationships that he did not realise the loud knock on the front door.

"Boy, get down here you lazy freak and open the door." Uncle Vernon bellowed up the stairs.

Harry rushed down the stairs almost tripping over his own feet trying to get their fast enough, opening the door to see Arthur Weasley and Severus Snape on the other side his heart skipped a beat.

"Hi Harry, happy birthday, get your stuff, whilst we have a lovely chat with your family, make sure to be quick, the port key will leave in ten minutes." Arthur explained with a smile.

"Ok Mr Weasley, I will be down in a minute." Harry said quickly before running up the stairs.

Arthur and Severus entered the house, closing the door behind them following the noise of the TV into the living room, where they found the Dursley's cowering in a corner, with dudley covering his behind shaking.

"This will be last time you see Harry, so If you want to say goodbye please do so. Harry will not be returning next summer. You will need to go into hiding if you want to survive. A member of the order will be around next week to help you move." Severus stated coldly with a sneer.

Harry came bounding down the stairs with his trunk behind him levitating.

"I am ready Mister Weasley and sir." Harry said to Arthur.

"Alright then Potter. You have five minutes to say your goodbye's to your family before port key is ready to leave." Severus said with a glance in Harry's direction. 'Wow he has grown up and looking very handsome.' Severus thought whilst waiting for Harry to say goodbye to his family.

"Well this is good bye uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley. Thank you for having me all these years. Even if you despised me." Harry spoke quietly not even looking at them in the eye.

"Thank you for saving me from the Dementors Harry. I am sorry for how I treated you all these years. Have a good life, I am surprised you never tried running away." Dudley said with a smile before leaving the living room.

Uncle Vernon glared at Harry before stalking passed him.

"Harry, I am really sorry for how we all treated you. Here take this box, it has pictures of your mum and your blanket when you was left on our doorstep" Aunt Petunia said with a smile, pulling him into a embrace before following the others..

"Are you ready then Harry?" Arthur said with a smile.

"Yeah I am ready as I will ever be." Harry said happily.

"Touch the boot with a finger Potter the port key. " Severus sneered.

Harry put his finger on the boot and took one last look around the only home he knew for 16 years before feeling a tug behind his navel.

A/N thank you all for reading another chapter for you to enjoy. Please review. Hope you all enjoye


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Harry, Severus and Arthur landed outside the wards of the Burrow. Harry walked between the adults whilst looking around on their way to the wards.

"So Harry did you have a good summer? I hope the Dursley's weren't too much trouble this summer." Arthur asked nicely.

"Yeah, it was ok thank you Mister Weasley." Harry replied absentmindedly not really paying attention. Harry's mind was still on the letter he got for his birthday by his secret admirer.

Harry felt when they walked throw the wards at the Burrow.

"Harry, you're here at last we thought something happened." Ron shouted whilst running out of the backdoor.

"No we didn't have any problems at all. Just had to say goodbye to the Dursley's." Harry replied to an eager Ron.

"Come on Harry, Mum is cooking lunch. Let's get your stuff upstairs and then come downstairs." Ron said enthusiastically. 'Ron will never change. He will always think of food.' Harry thought with a grin.

Harry and Ron walked into the Burrow.

Arthur and Severus follow behind the boys behind.

"Morning Harry, happy birthday. Take your stuff upstairs lunch is almost ready dear." Molly said over her shoulder. "Are you staying for lunch Severus dear? There is plenty of food to go around."

Harry hoped Severus would stay for lunch. 'He is so sexy even with that scowl on his face.' Harry thought whilst saying hello to everyone.

"Very well, just this once." Severus replied grudgingly.

"Hello Harry," Fred said from the door way with a smile on his face.

"Happy birthday." George said from behind his twin.

"Morning Mrs Weasely. Thank you for the present." Harry replied with a smile. "Hi Fred and George. Thank you for birthday wishes and presents."

Fred and George moved out of the way so Harry and Ron could get passed.

Harry and Ron climbed the stairs to Ron's room.

"So mate, you looking forward to go back to Hogwarts?" Ron asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah mate. It is like my home to me. Other than here, I have only felt at home at Hogwarts." Harry said with a smile whilst thinking of Hogwarts. "So you looking forward to see Hermione she comes in two hours?" Harry said with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah. It will be good to see her." Ron said with a dreamy voice.

Harry tried so hard not to laugh but he couldn't help it. It started off as a giggle then full laughing. Harry clutched his sides whilst trying to calm down.

"What's so funny mate?" Ron asked upset as he felt he was being made fun of.

"Nothing Ron, it's just the way you looked." Harry replied.

After that Harry and Ron walked downstairs to join everyone at the dining room table.

"Hi Harry, Happy birthday. How are you? Are you going to still do the DA this year?" Ginny said with hope.

"Hi Ginny. Thank you for birthday wishes. I am sure I will regroup DA this year. I am fine thank you." Harry replied. 'I guess she still has her crush on me. Wonder how I turn her down without hurting her badly.' Harry thought whilst digging into lunch.

Harry carried on eating listening to all the conversations around him. Harry looked through his fringed to have a look at Severus across from him.

Severus sat eating his lunch only answering when spoken to or asked a question. He was too busy watching Ginny trying to flirt with Harry. 'Keep your hands off my Harry.' Severus thought whilst watching Ginny laid her hand on Harry's shoulder. 'Guess she does not know that Harry is gay. I doubt anyone does except maybe for Granger.'

Harry helped collecting the dishes once everyone was done and also put Hermione's lunch in the fridge for her arrival. Harry sat back at the table and listened to everyone's conversation whilst daydreaming of a certain snarky dark sexy Potions Professor.

"Harry, you fancy that game of chess now?" Ron asked an hour later.

"Yeah. Go on then." Harry said happily. Ron went to his room to get the chess board whilst Harry went to the living room to wait for him.

Harry and Ron played ten games in total. Harry lost every single one in a space of an hour. They were setting up the chess board for another game when the fire came to life.

Hermione stepped out of the fire, once she saw Ron and Harry playing chess on the floor ran over and gave both a hug.

"Hi Ron. Hi Harry. How are you both? What you both been up to?" Hermione asked excitedly being back in the company of the two friends.

"Mine was ok. Just glad to get out of the Dursley's. How was yours?" harry replied with a grin.

"Mine was ok. Just glad your both here now." Ron replied with a shy smile.

"Mine was ok. We went to Blackpool for a week. Was good fun. I have brought stick of rocks for you both back." Hermione answered enthusiastically.

Harry put away the chess board whilst Ron went and got Hermione's lunch for her. "How silly of me. Happy birthday Harry. Did you get anything nice?" Hermione winked at him.

"Yeah. Really liked my presents. I will speak to you later alone if that is ok." Harry whispered so no one would here.

"That's ok Harry. Course, you know you can talk to me whenever you want. Don't you?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"Yeah course. I just want it to be in private." Harry said before the door open for Ron to come in with the plate and bottles of butter beer behind him. They decided to go upstairs to get out of under the adults feet and to have privacy.

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent rest of the day talking until dinner time. They played exploding snap, Hermione and Ron played three games of chess. They also read books, Ron quidditch book, Harry defence against the dark arts and Hermione charms. It was around five pm they heard a lot of noise coming from downstairs. Ron went to investigate and told Hermione and Harry to stay in the bedroom.

Harry and Hermione sat waiting for Ron to return.

"So Harry, was I right to presume you are gay or bisexual?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Yeah well I really only like one person. So can't really call myself gay." Harry answered with a smile at the thought of her reaction to whom he liked. "I actually got a letter on my birthday from a secret admirer." Harry went and got the letter out of the trunk and passed to Hermione.

Hermione read the letter and smiled. "This is really nice. I like the poem. So can I ask who the person you like is?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Promise not to laugh or hate me?" Harry asked feeling nervous.

"Of course Harry how can I laugh or hate you for liking someone." Hermione asked worried.

"Ok well the guy I like is … Severus Snape." Harry answered stuttering not looking at her.

"Well he does have that dark, tall sexy look about him. I am happy for you. If your happy I am happy." Hermione said before hearing someone on the stairs.

**A/N: please review. I would really like to know what you all think of this story. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: this is a very short chapter. But the next chapter will be longer; this is just to set everything in motion.

{_Italic}= dreams_

"_Words"= talking_

'_Words' = thoughts_

_**Bold = **_letter or journal entry

Chapter 4:

Ron came into the bedroom out of breath.

"Dinner is ready. We are having shepherd's pie." Ron said with a smile.

"My favourite." Harry replied enthusiastically whilst heading out of the door.

Harry, Hermione and Ron headed downstairs to the kitchen where dinner was going to be served. Harry opened the door, to seeing it dark. Harry turned on the lights to around of "Surprise. Happy birthday Harry." From the rooms occupants.

"Oh wow, thank you Mrs Weasley. This is a nice surprise really did not expect this." Harry said with wet eyes. Harry looked around the room to see Dumbledore, Severus and Hagrid with the rest of the Weasley's.

"Come and sit down Harry dear. We could not celebrate your birthday." Molly said with a motherly smile.

Everyone sat around the table Harry was between Severus and Hermione whilst Ron was beside Hermione.

Harry sat listening to everyone's conversations around him. Harry kept looking at Severus out of the corner of his eye. 'He is really sexy even when he scowls.' Harry thought with a smile.

"So harry, have you had your Hogwarts letter yet?" Hermione asked with a knowing smile.

"No not yet. Have you guys yet?" harry asked curiously.

"Yeah, I made head girl this year. I am so pleased and excited." Hermione said with a big grin.

"Congratulations Hermione. You deserve it." Harry said with a genuine smile.

Harry started up a conversation with Hermione about subjects they are taking and what they hoped the year to bring.

Severus was sitting next to Harry listening to the conversation. 'He has definitely matured since last term. He has really grown up into himself. No longer looks like James Potter.' Severus thought gladly.

"Harry my boy, which reminds me I have your Hogwarts letter for you." Albus said whilst getting it out of his robes and handing it to harry.

"Thank you Professor." Harry said with a smile.

"Harry why don't you open it and see what books you need for this year, I will be going to Diagon Alley to get the others their books tomorrow. It is not safe out there for all of us to go." Arthur said from the head of the table.

"Thank you Mr Weasley." Harry said whilst breaking the seal. Harry looked at the letter and had to reread the letter to make sure he was reading it correctly. "Professor I think you gave me the wrong letter it says I am Quidditch captain this year." Harry said concerned.

"No Harry, it is your Hogwarts letter. All the Professor's voted on the new captain and you got all the votes. You deserve it." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you then." Harry said, shyly and passed Arthur his book list. Everyone carried on with their conversations as they stopped to listen to the exchange.

Around midnight everyone started leaving. Harry walked up the stairs to his and Ron's bedroom. "Goodnight Hermione. See you in the morning." Harry and Ron said before leaving Hermione at Ginny's bedroom.

"So harry your captain this year. That's great you really deserve it mate." Ron said before getting into bed.

"Thank you Ron. Good night." Harry said whilst getting into bed and falling asleep.

_{Harry was walking in the grounds of Hogwarts heading towards the lake when he saw someone sitting in his favourite spot._

_Harry walked over wondering who it could be. When harry got closer he saw black hair and that's all. _

_Harry sat down next to the person and looked closer to see who it was. He was shocked when he realised it was Severus. _

_Severus turned to look at him and smiled. "Hi Harry, isn't it a nice night out here. I am glad it was you who came to join me." Dream Severus said with a shy smile. _

"_I love this time of day just as the sun sets." Harry replied with a smile._

_Severus put his arm around Harry to keep out the cold whilst watching the moon shone onto the lake in peaceful silence.}_

Harry woke with a start. 'That was really weird.' Harry thought sleepily. Harry went back to sleep then.

A/N: please press review and leave me what you think and feed my muse.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A new chapter for all. Sorry for taking a while but got stuck on the welcoming feast. Hope you all enjoy. I would like to say a big thank you to the people who reviewed this story it put a smile on my face. Glad you all enjoying this so far. Also a big thank you to mrscakeakajane for helping me with this, I wouldn't be able to do it without your help and support.**

Chapter 5:

It was the morning of September 1st and it was mayhem at the burrow.

"RON, HARRY TIME TO GET UP AND GET A BITE TO EAT BEFORE WE LEAVE." Molly bellowed up the stairs whilst getting everyone organised.

Harry and Ron came down the stairs with their trunks behind them, walked into the kitchen to get some toast.

Harry turned towards the window when he heard insistent tapping, went over and opened window to let the owl in. 'Hmm it's the same bird what came to me at my birthday. Wonder whose familiar it is.' Harry thought absentmindedly whilst taking the scroll from the owl and giving it a piece of bacon before it flew out the window again.

Harry broke the seal on the parchment and began to read.

**Dear Harry,**

**It is time for school to start again today. I hope you will have a safe journey and try and not get into trouble. I will be looking forward to seeing you again. Be safe and listen to what Arthur and molly say.**

**Secret admirer.**

Harry reread the letter with a smile. 'So must be someone from school.' Harry thought happily he couldn't wait for school term to start.

Hermione watched harry whilst he read the letter. 'Must be from the secret admirer again. I wonder who it could be, I have my suspicions.' Hermione thought before going back to her conversation with Ginny.

"Come along everyone, time to get moving to kings cross. Train will leave in thirty minutes." Molly said whilst coming into the kitchen.

Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed into the back with Ginny for the journey to Kings Cross.

Everyone got out the car at kings cross. Harry Hermione and Ron got a trolley each and started to head for the barriers whilst everyone else was sorting out Ginny's things.

They waited on the other side of the barrier for the rest of the Weasley clang, Harry looked around the platform wondering who was his secret admirer. 'I hope it's a male, would really like it to be Severus Snape but really don't think it would be.' Harry thought wishfully.

"Harry, everyone is here now let's go find a compartment for us." Hermione said with a smile bringing Harry out of his daydreams.

Harry, Hermione and Ron climbed onto the Hogwarts express and walked down the corridors looking for an empty compartment.

"Harry, isn't that Remus in there?" Hermione said whilst looking into a compartment. Harry came over and peeked in and smiled.

"Yeah it is. Why don't we join him?" Harry said excitedly. Harry, Hermione and Ron walked into the compartment and put their trunks under the chairs and started quietly chatting to make sure they did not wake up Remus.

Remus woke up slowly listening to the conversation around him wondering who it was. He smiled brightly when he realised it was his godson and his friends.

"Hi Cub, Hermione and Ron." Remus said surprising them.

"Hi Remus." They replied in unison. They started chatting about school, Quidditch summer and all things. Harry looked up when the door opened to see Neville and Luna come into the compartment.

"Hi Professor Lupin, Harry, Hermione and Ron" Luna said in her dreamy voice. Neville echoing her almost in unison, they were both smiling and holding hands.

"Hi Luna, Neville looks like you had a good summer." Harry said with a wink. He knew his friends had liked each other for a while and was generally happy for them.

They carried on talking until it was time to get into their robes as they were approaching Hogwarts. They all got off the train with their stuff; Remus followed them off the train to the carriages waiting to take them to the school and got in with Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville and Luna.

"So Remus we forgot to ask. What you doing at Hogwarts?" Harry asked curiously wondering why Remus is at the school.

"You will find out at the opening feast Harry. I am sure you will be pleased." Remus said with a smile as ruffled Harry's hair.

They headed to the doors to the entrance hall; they separated ways with Remus when they came to the great hall. Remus walked off to the teacher's entrance whilst the gang went through the main door to their respective tables.

They all sat down and started greeting the others and asking about everyone's holiday. Harry glanced around the hall and spotted Draco and gave a subtle nod. Harry and Draco became friends before the end of last year when Draco and his parents came out as spies for the light.

Harry looked up to the teachers table looking for the new DADA teacher; he couldn't see any new teachers besides Remus. Harry took a chance look at Severus, Severus looked up and gave harry a small smile and went back to his conversation with Remus.

Harry turned back to his friends and looked at Hermione who was giving him a knowing look. They sat waiting the first years to come in and be sorted and to find out who is the new DADA teacher; they were all hoping it was Remus.

Harry was listening to Ron and Hermione bickering when he saw the side door open to let professor Mcgonagall, and first years. The first years looked around in equal parts awed and scared wondering what they have to do.

"Make a line, when I call your name please come up and sit on the stool and put the Sorting Hat on." Said Minerva with an encouraging smile. Minerva started calling off each student until the list was finished and took the stool and sorting hat off the stage.

Once everyone was sat at their respective tables Dumbledore stood up to do his usual speech.

"Welcome new and returning students to another year at Hogwarts. Just a few announcements to make. Forbidden forest is off limits to everyone unless with myself, Professor Hagrid, Professor Snape or caretaker Filch." Dumbledore said with a twinkling smile. He continued his gaze lingering on Harry and friends. "This year we are happy to announce the return of Professor Lupin as the defence teacher this year." This was received with cheers from everyone but Slytherin table.

"Also we will be having a Yule ball this year; this was a tradition until 50 years ago." Dumbledore said. "Let the feast begin." With a wave of his hand the food appeared.

Harry turned back to his friends after looking around the hall and started filling his plate with food. Harry listened to everyone's conversations; the topic seems to be the Yule ball. 'I wonder if I will know who my secret admirer is by then and could take him.' Harry thought wishfully.

"So Harry, do you have any idea who you want to take to the ball?" Hermione asked curiously.

"No not yet. But we still have some time to choose a date." Harry asked with a smile towards his friend.

Harry carried on eating his dinner. When it was time Harry walked behind everyone to the common room lost in thought about what this year could bring.

**A/N: please review and tell me what you think. Thank you again for all reviews it has helped me a lot.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another chapter. Thank you all again for the reviews they have made me smile and inspired me to get more chapters out. Sorry for how long this took but it was just not coming out right. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter six:

Harry wondered up to the dorm rooms to unpack his trunk after spending time talking to his friends in the common room. Harry was very tired after the long day and long summer.

Harry was unpacking his trunk when he heard an insistent tapping at the window. Harry went and opened the window for the owl.

**Dear Harry,**

**Can you come to my office in the morning after breakfast so we can have a discussion? Thank you.**

**Albus Dumbledore**

Harry read the letter with a smile and wondering what Albus could want to talk about. Harry went back to getting ready for bed doing his night time routine.

Harry got into bed and fell to sleep instantly thinking of a tall dark brooding man.

Harry woke up the next morning feeling refreshed more than he has ever been. Harry looked around and saw that everyone was getting up and ready. Harry went to the bathroom to complete his morning routine afterwards joining everyone down in the common room to go down to breakfast.

Harry and his friends walked into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table helping themselves to the food. Harry looked up at the head table and caught Dumbledore's eyes and gave a discreet nod. Harry then looked down the line of Professor's and gave Remus a smile and looked at Severus before going back to his breakfast.

Harry watched as Dumbledore left with Severus and finished off his sausage before following them out and went up to Dumbledore's office giving lemon drops for the password. Harry climbed up the stairs and knocked on the door waiting for admittance.

"Enter Harry." Dumbledore said from the other side of the door. Harry walked into the office to see Dumbledore sat with Severus.

"Headmaster you asked to see me?" Harry asked inquiringly.

"Please take a seat Harry, would you like a tea or a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked whilst pointing to a chair next to Severus.

Harry sat down warily looking between Severus and Dumbledore wondering why he was asked here. Harry took the offer of tea as he knew it was laced with calming draught and he sure could do with it.

"Harry, how are you and how was your journey here?" Dumbledore asked with ever twinkling eyes.

"Get to the point already. I have potions to get back to." Severus snapped at Dumbledore's niceties.

"Very well. Harry I was wondering if you was thinking of starting DA again this term?" Dumbledore looked at Harry over his half-moon glasses.

"Haven't really thought of it Headmaster, we only just got to school yesterday and we have a competent teacher this year." Harry said warily still looking between Severus and Dumbledore.

"I know Harry, but I was thinking if you opened it to all students who would like to learn or be tutored they could join. Also a teacher will be involved with this, this time." Dumbledore looked at Severus pointedly.

"I guess that is a good idea. Can I ask what will we be teaching and who will the teacher be?" Harry asked with suspiciously.

"Well I was thinking on the lines of defence and offensive strategies and duelling. Of course this will be held in great hall and sometimes in the room of requirement. Also the teacher who will be helping with you on this will be Professor Snape." Dumbledore explained with ever twinkling eyes as he knew how they both felt for each other.

"Albus you know full well Potter won't agree to this." Severus sneered.

"Actually Professor Snape, I would have recommended you myself. You have loads of knowledge in Defence Against the Dark Arts." Harry said agreeing with Dumbledore.

Severus looked at Harry with open shock not believing Potter agreed with this. 'Wonder why he agreed. Maybe he will agree to get to know me after all.' Severus thought hopefully. "Very well Albus. Potter I will send an owl with further arrangements." Severus said before heading for the dungeons.

"Good to hear Harry, you and Professor Snape will need to set up a time to go over the curriculum and organise." Dumbledore said with a smile as he knew his plan would work.

"Ok Headmaster. Is that all I need to get to lessons, I have transfiguration first thing." Harry asked whilst thinking of spending time with Severus.

"Yes Harry that is all for now. Enjoy your first day of classes." Dumbledore said before looking at papers on his desk.

Harry left Headmasters office and headed to transfiguration knowing Hermione and Ron would meet him there.

Harry got to transfiguration just in time for the bell and went inside to sit between Hermione and Ron.

"Welcome all of you to NEWT level transfiguration. We have a great deal to cover this year, it will be hard work, if any of you, do not put your all into the work, you will fall behind and I will consider removing you from the class." Professor McGonagall said looking around the room to make point clear. "This year is important it is your last year and you will be taking your NEWTs at the end of the year. Today we will be looking into Animagi training. We will talk about the benefits of being an Animagus, Pros and Cons."

Harry and everyone got out their parchment and quills to make notes on the lesson. Harry was intrigued as he would love to be an Animagi like his Dad and Sirius.

"Homework is to read up on how to learn to become a animagus and to find out how to find out what animal you are. Homework is to be completed by next lesson, we will attempting to see our Animagi then. Class dismissed." Professor McGonagall said just before the bell went.

Harry and his friends left the lesson excited about finding out their animal.

**A/N: please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: another chapter. This one took a while to write, I hope you all enjoy it. More Severus next chapter. Also if you want certain Animagus please review with what you want them to be. I have one for Harry still looking for Ron, Draco, Hermione, Neville and Severus. Any ideas please review with what you would like.**

Chapter 7:

Harry went and sat beside the black lake with the Animagi training book after a long first day of classes. Harry was really engrossed in finding out how to find your animal that he didn't realise someone walking towards where he sat.

Harry only looked up when he realised someone was sat beside him, and saw Draco looking out over the lake.

"Malfoy." Harry said in greeting before turning back to his book.

"Potter." Draco sneered but not with his usual malice. Draco got out his transfiguration text book and started reading. Only sound that could be heard was turning of pages and the Giant Squid playing in the lake.

Harry looked up after a while and saw that the sun was starting to set, so he gathered his things. "Malfoy it's getting late. I am going inside it must be time for dinner." Harry said before getting up and picking up his book.

Draco followed and they went to the Great Hall just in time for dinner. Draco went to the slytherin table and sat with Blaise Zabini. Harry carried onto Gryffindor table and took a spot across from Hermione and Ron.

"So mate, where was you this afternoon?" Ron asked whilst piling his plate with the food.

"I was sat near the black lake reading on Animagi training. I want to try the technique to find out what my animal is." Harry replied. Harry could feel eyes on his back. So he looked up to the Head table to see who was looking. He met obsdain eyes looking at him before he turned away back to his friends. They ate their meals chatting over the day's events and making plans for the coming weekend.

Harry and his friends headed back to the common room to start on their homework. Harry was doing his potion essay on draught of the living dead. Harry went to the window and opened it when he heard the insistent tapping of a black owl to be let in.

Harry took the scroll from the owl and gave the owl a treat whilst he read

**Potter,**

**Meet me in my office tomorrow at 7pm to discuss D.A.**

**Professor Snape.**

Harry wrote a reply to the letter and gave it to the owl to take to Severus.

**Professor,**

**I will be there. If you hear tapping on the door and no one is there it is me under my invisibility coat.**

**Harry.**

Harry went back to working on his homework for another hour before playing exploding snap with Neville.

Couple of hours later, Harry went up to his dorm and did his nightly routine before bed. He got into bed and started meditating to clear his head. Concentrating on clearing his mind and seeing if he can see his inner animal like the book on Animagi training explained.

Harry finally saw what he was going to become with a smile and let sleep take over him into a restful sleep.

Harry woke the next morning and cast a tempus to see the numbers come up. '7am, I wonder what woke me.' Harry thought whilst stretching before opening his curtains.

Harry looked around the dorm before getting his clothes and going to bathroom to start his morning routine. He packed his school bag with the books he needed before heading downstairs to the common room.

Harry walked into the common room and not surprised when he saw Hermione next to the grate reading a book.

"Morning Hermione, did you have a good sleep?" harry asked whilst taking an arm chair opposite her.

Hermione looked up from her book with a smile. "Good morning Harry, I did have a good sleep last night. How about you?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yeah mine was restful. Glad to have a decent sleep, no visions and no nightmares." Harry said with a smile.

They sat and chatted for a while waiting for Ron to come down to head for breakfast.

When everyone was up and ready the 7th year Gryffindor's left the common rooms together and headed for Great Hall. In the entrance harry bumped into Draco, who was also on his way in and gave a nod before heading to their perspective tables.

They sat at the table and filled their plates whilst chatting to everyone and catching up.

"Harry, when will Quidditch try outs be?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"I will sort out a day this weekend. I will talk to Professor McGonagall at lunch time." Harry replied before finishing off his breakfast and heading to Charms classroom.

They managed to get their early as Professor Flitwick had got there, so they took a table at the back of class and got their books ready.

"So Harry what did Dumbledore want yesterday?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"He wanted to see if I'd be willing to start up the D.A again this year, I said I would, but its going to be different, its open to all houses and…. Snape will be helping this time. Dumbledore's orders." Harry said scared of their reactions

"That's great Harry, it was a hit last year." Hermoine said before the door to the classroom opened to Professor Flitwick.

They turned their attention to the classroom and wondered what the lesson was today.

"Welcome all of you to NEWT level Charms, this year will be important and you will be learning all different things. I expect you all to work hard. Today's lesson is on the method of changing an objects colour." Professor Flitwick said with a smile as he knew it would be used for pranks. "The wand movements as follows." Professor swished and flicked his wand. "Now please try the wand movements."

Everyone tried the movements thinking of all the things they could do.

"Now let's try with the incantation. The incantation is _abeo cultivate_. You need to add the object or person in front and colour. Now try changing pillow into red. So incantation is abeo cultivate red and point at pillow." Professor explained to the class.

Everyone managed to change their pillow to red by the end of class with a bit of guidance.

"Homework is to practise and bring something in for next lesson and to perform the spell in front of everyone. Homework due in next class. Class dismissed." Professor Flitwick said before the bell rang.

Harry and friends left the class to head for the library to do more research on Animagus and on their animals for tomorrow's lesson.

**A/N: hope you all enjoyed the chapter please review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: another chapter for you all. A big thank you my Soul into the Night for the animal ideas. Also a big thank you to all reviewers you make me smile and give me a reason to keep writing and big thank you to MrsCakeakajane as I wouldn't of been able to do this chapter without your guidance. Well on to the chapter now thank you again all reviewers.**

Chapter 8:

Harry left for the Dungeons at 6:50 to get to his meeting with Severus. The corridors were quiet and Harry only encountered Draco on way down with a friendly nod and both went on their way.

Harry came to the door of Severus's office and gave three light taps. Harry entered when he heard "Enter," from the other side of door. He took a chair opposite Severus and waited for him to finish marking.

"Well Potter it seems like your punctual for once, wonder why you can never be like this for class?" Severus said with a sneer putting the papers away.

Harry ignored the intentional jibe to get him to react.

"Potter, we will need to make up a schedule for when to have D.A and when for us to train together." Severus said with a grimace. "What days can you not do? This is including any clubs or things need doing."

Harry contemplated what days we would hold Quidditch practise. "Thursday's and Saturday's for Quidditch practise and sometimes games. Also can we have Sundays off to relax and for me to catch up on homework and you'll have time for marking." Harry asked cautiously.

"Marking and lesson plans on Thursday's and Friday's. You can catch up on homework or research on Friday's. Sundays are adequate for time off." Severus answered whilst writing all this down.

Severus started writing on some parchment on his desk, and Harry realised he was holding his breath waiting for him to finish.

"Also we need to work out what day to hold D.A meetings and extra tutoring for students who need the help." Severus said whilst looking at his work schedule.

"How about having D.A meetings on Wednesdays. Tutoring on Mondays." Harry suggested.

"You actually can use that empty brain of yours. Those days are adequate, Tuesday's training and Friday research." Severus said.

Severus made a copy of the timetable and handed it over for Harry to check.

"Thank you for including Quidditch practise, I didn't you would." Harry said shocked.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do enjoy the game, everyone has to enjoy something that doesn't involve the war and is exciting to watch." Severus said.

They carried on for another two hours going over the curriculum of what they wanted to cover in D.A and their training sessions.

"It is getting close to curfew, head back to Gryffindor tower. I will owl you when we will meet next." Severus said with his usual disdain.

"Good night Professor." Harry whispered before closing the door and heading towards the tower.

Severus looked at the door Harry left through. "Good night, Harry." Severus said before going back to his marking.

Harry wondered up to Gryffindor tower thinking of Severus. 'He did seem polite except for some remarks.' Harry thought. He made it to the portrait without seeing anyone and gave the password. He wondered into the common room seeing Hermione reading Transfiguration book near the fire and Ron playing exploding snap with Neville in a corner. Harry sat down with Hermione and stared into the fire contemplating the new Severus.

"Harry, how did your meeting go? Did you get everything sorted." Hermione asked curiously as she watched her friend looking into the fire.

"Yeah Hermione. It went rather well, everything is sorted for the first D.A meeting." Harry said then put up silencing charm. "Hermione, something is wrong with Severus, he was rather polite and we didn't even fight."

"I don't believe anything is wrong with Professor Snape. He had to act the way he did towards us before because of MoldyShorts but now he has lost the Dark Mark he don't have to act that way anymore." Hermione said whilst contemplating this new information.

"I guess Snape has changed." Harry said before taking down the silencing charms as Ron was making his way over.

Harry looked up when he heard tapping and went over to the window to let the owl in. he took the parchment and fed the owl treats before it flew it away.

**Harry, **

**On the Hogsmead weekend which is next Saturday. If you drop into the pets emporium in the town, there will be a gift for you there. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Secret admirer.**

Harry put down the parchment after reading with a smile on his face. 'I wonder what the gift can be to come from a pet shop. I already have Hedwig.' He thought whilst going to sit with Hermione. Ron had gone back to play chess against Seamus. He handed over the note to Hermione to read before heading up to dormitory to complete his nightly routine before going to bed.

Harry came out of the bathroom whilst everyone was getting into bed, he said goodnight to everyone before closing the curtains around his bed and going to sleep.

Harry woke up next morning at same time as the other boys; he went about his morning routine and joined everyone in the common room to head for the Great Hall. Everyone was excited as they had transfiguration after breakfast and couldn't wait to see if they could change.

Harry walked into the Great Hall with everyone at same time as Draco.

"Slytherin." Harry said without the usual malice.

"Gryffindor." Draco said with a smile before they went to their perspective tables.

"Harry, when will Quidditch try outs be?" Ginny asked whilst putting a hand on his arm. Harry could feel eyes on his back so he turned towards the head table and saw it to be Severus. He gave a slight nod before turning back to Ginny.

"Try outs will be this Saturday at one. Spread the word, I will have signup sheet on the board in common room tonight." Harry explained whilst filling his plate.

Ginny got up and sat with Seamus and told him of the Quidditch try outs this weekend whilst filling her plate, feeling put out by Harry's behaviour towards her. 'He doesn't seem to pick up the flirting, it's like he doesn't see me.' Ginny thought angrily.

Everyone headed for their classes when the morning bell sounded. Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years headed up to Transfiguration with an excited air about them.

Everyone took their usual seats chatting with their neighbours awaiting Professor McGonagall to appear.

They all stopped talking when the doors opened to no one being there until a grey tabby cat jumped on to front desk and changed into their Professor.

"Good morning class, we will see who did their homework on Animagi transformation. You will be taking turns to try and change into your animal today. When I call your name, come up to the front and try and transform." Professor said whilst looking around the class.

Harry reread the transformation whilst others had a go until Hermione was called up to the front of the class.

Hermione stood at the front of the class for a minute before changing into a tawny owl was hovering where Hermione was a minute ago. She flew around the room and landed in front of Harry to see if he could find her markings.

"The feathers on her head stick up in one place." Harry said before she flew back to the front of the class and transformed back.

"Very good, you certainly did your homework Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor." Professor said before calling up Ron.

Ron walked up to the front of the class worried that he wouldn't be able to transform. Ron took five minutes to transform when he managed a red urangutan stood in his place; he went around the room, and returned to front of the class and transformed back with a big smile on his face. Everyone could tell it was him as all the hair was red as the Weasley families.

"Very well done Mr Weasley, ten points to Gryffindor." Professor said with a smile, she was impressed with how many did their homework.

Neville was next called up and he took one minute to change in his place was a door mouse, he ran around the class room and stopped by Hermione she picked him and found his markings he had little black dots up his tail, like the colour of his hair. He ran back to front of class and transformed back, looking satisfied with himself.

"Very well Mr Longbottom, ten points to Gryffindor." Professor said with pride, she always liked Neville. He came past Harry and gave the thumbs up before heading to his seat.

Draco went up next with a smirk on his face, transformed straight away into a weasel with a white belly. Draco transformed back after making a round of the room.

"Very well done Mr Malfoy, ten points to Slytherin." Professor said before Draco went back to his seat.

Harry was last to be called up, he went to the front of the classroom and gave Professor a smile as he knew what he would change into and concentrated on his form, a moment later tortoiseshell cat with black and brown fur, he went over to Ron and Hermione and jumped on the table. Everyone could spot his marking a small white bit on his head in shape of a lightning bolt, before he headed back to the front and changing back into himself before heading back to his chair with a smile.

Overall everyone was able to transform and earned ten points per student.

"I am very impressed everyone did their homework and managed to change. Very well done class, homework for next lesson is to learn more about your animal." Professor said clapping just before the bell went. Everyone left the class happy as they all managed to transform and was happy to see everyone's animal. Harry wondered if Severus was an Animagus.

**A/N: please review and tell me what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is another chapter sorry that it took it so long I have been busy and It was just not coming out right.**

**Thank you again for reviews and mrscakeakajane for helping me with this. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 9:

Harry woke up early on Saturday, excited about Hogsmead weekend and what the present was he had to pick up from pets emporium. He headed to the common room after completing his morning routines and sat before the fire looking into the grate for a moment before opening a book bought with him to pass the time. He was so engrossed in Wizarding Customs book from Hermione that he didn't realise he was not the only one awake until someone sat beside him.

"Morning Harry, did you sleep well?" Hermione asked intrigued to know why her friend was up so early.

"Morning Hermione, yeah I slept restfully. I was very excited about a Hogsmead weekend. Did you sleep well?" Harry answered whilst putting everything away.

"I slept well thank you." Hermione answered. "Let's head on down to the Gates." The Seventh years headed for the main gates to hand in permission forms and be scanned for dark magic.

Harry walked with Neville behind the rest of the seventh years, talking about classes and what shops they want to go visit Hogsmead. They caught up with the others at the queue to hand in permission forms and to be scanned for dark magic by Filch and Professor McGonagall. Once they made it through the Gate; they walked down the lane towards the village, chatting away about all the coming Quidditch game later on between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, everyone thought it was a sure win for Ravenclaw as Hufflepuff was not a strong team.

Once they was in the village they split up and headed separate ways promising to meet up in The Three Broomsticks in two hours giving everyone time to do what they need to do. Harry and Hermione headed to Pets Emporium, whilst everyone else went to Honeydukes for sweets.

"Harry, why are we heading for Pets Emporium? I know you wouldn't replace Hedwig." Hermione asked whilst they walked into the store.

He handed Hermione the letter without a word and went over to the counter to talk to the clerk.

"Excuse me Sir, I was told to come ask about a gift what was left for me here?" Harry said whilst looking around at the different animals.

The clerk looked up from the parchment he was reading and smiled at him. "Of course, Mr Potter. Please follow me." Clerk said whilst heading down an aisle.

They followed right behind the clerk down the aisles until they came to a stop in front of a black Labrador puppy. The clerk picked up the puppy and put it into Harry's arms, the puppy instantly snuggled into his chest. He looked down at the sleeping puppy with a smile on his face and stroked him.

"Thank you Sir. How much will that be?" Harry said without looking up.

"No payment required. Everything is paid for." Clerk said with a brilliant smile.

"Thank you kind Sir." Harry replied before they headed back out the store with the puppy and all the essentials they needed.

They walked around the shops, buying bits and pieces here and there. He bought himself another romance novel as he enjoyed the last one. They both headed towards The Three Broomsticks after their shopping to get a table and order lunch. Harry found a seat in a corner whilst Hermione was at the bar ordering two butter beers.

The other seventh years started arrive at the pub in two's or three's and joined them at their table after ordering more butter beer. They were all pleasantly surprised to see Harry with a puppy on his lap fast asleep. They all spent an hour, chatting and drinking butterbeer before heading back to the castle.

Harry walked behind everyone else and Hermione joined him.

"So Harry, have you thought of a name for him yet?" Hermione asked curiously, she had her suspicions who bought the gift for him; she was wondering if it was someone's animagus.

Harry looked down at the puppy in his arms and thought out loud. "He kind of reminds me of Severus. I might call him Sev." Said puppy woke up and licked Harry's hand agreeing with the name.

They arrived at the Great Hall in time for dinner and took their spots at Gryffindor table. Harry felt eyes on him and looked up to see Draco staring at him from Slytherin table.

Draco watched from Slytherin table whilst Harry and his friends arrive. 'That puppy seems very familiar but not sure why.' Draco thought before looking up at the Staff table and seeing if he could see his godfather. He turned back to his dinner and carried on his conversation with Blaise.

Everyone headed for the Quidditch pitch to watch first match of the season between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

Two hours later after seeing Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff, Harry headed up to the common room with everyone.

Harry collected his homework from his school bag and joined everyone beside the fire place and did his transfiguration homework which was to research his Animagus, he looked up when he heard insistent tapping at the window and opened it up for the owl. He took the parchment from the owl and gave an owl treat before it flew away.

**Dear Harry,**

**I hope you went and picked up your present. Take good care of him.**

**Secret admirer.**

He put the note away and got back to researching before heading up to dorm room and completed his nightly routine before getting under the covers and falling into a restful sleep with the puppy curled up next to him.

**A/N: please review and tell me what you think even if it is criticism.**


End file.
